


Morning Glow

by MeeszyAlexy



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blood Mage, Denial, Fear, Friendmance, Hurt, Love, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeszyAlexy/pseuds/MeeszyAlexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the feelings of a Blood Mage hidden deep inside, as the first man he ever felt something for left him the morning after a night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

*

Zack turned in his bed, his eyes still closed. He felt so comfortable in his bed today that he didn't want to leave its' warmth. And with the help of that gorgeous elf sleeping next to him, maybe he didn't have to.

Zack smirked to himself as he recalled the night before; Fenris was waiting for him, those beautiful big eyes full of regret for taking out his anger on Zack earlier, and then he got angry about not being able to let go, and just as he was about to leave, Zack had grabbed his arm, which made Fenris push him against the wall… Zack couldn't remember who kissed who first, but he was the one that suggested they continue this upstairs, and so he finally got to screw the gorgeous, strong elf after three freaking years of flirting and wine.

Zack was rather surprised by… all of it, and surprising Zack was a difficult thing to do. Zack knew everybody very well and could almost predict everything that they said to him… and Fenris was the only exception to that rule. He thought that Fenris would run away after snapping at Zack earlier, then abandon Kirkwall and move on to his next location. Zack… was completely wrong about Fenris, and it was interesting. Well, save for his rants about the evil of mages and blood magic. Zack could always predict those.

Though the rants very much applied to him, he wasn't really that fussed. Zack never saw himself as a mage, let alone a blood mage (though those labels technically applied to him). Zack was gifted, and blood merely augmented that gift. He wasn't an idiot like all those other mages – he had learnt the blood magic from ancient scrolls by mere chance, not from some demon desperate for a gateway into the world. (That being said, he still liked Merrill, despite her stupid deal with a demon.) He wasn't using it left, right and centre either; he was not stupid enough to use it in front of Fenris or Anders, for example, both of whom would tear his head off if he tried. As a result, only Varric and Merrill knew of his blood magic. He also helped the Templars hunt down other mages – that way, the Templars would think he was controllable and useful, and not only leave him be, but reward him for his efforts.

He needed to be friends with the Templars anyway – he knew they were the true power in the city, not the fool in the Viscount's chair. And if Zack was going to ever rule the city any time soon, he'd need the Templars' backing, and then the Viscount position would finally mean something again. Zack sometimes laughed at the thought of a blood mage outside of Tevinter in a position of power, without anybody noticing. It was hilarious, to hear those rant about blood magic… and then praising him in the next breath.  
Zack was not a blood mage in his eyes – he was intelligent, and gifted, far above those in the circle. He deserved freedom, power and pleasure above them all. That's why he deserved the Viscount's seat.

But that could wait for now. Right now, he just wanted another round from Fenris. He turned around in his bed, curling his arm around… nothing?

Zack opened his eyes and sat straight up in alarm, eyes quickly scanning the room for Fenris, and he found him standing by the fireplace, clothes on and with his back turned to him.

Zack felt a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach… but he had to speak to him.

"Was it that bad?" Zack asked jokingly.

Fenris turned around. "I'm sorry… it's not… it was fine."

Zack raised an eyebrow. Was he really just fine? Zack remembered differently…

"No. That is insufficient." Fenris corrected himself before Zack could say anything. "It was better than anything I could've dreamed."

"It can be a lot to take in, I know." Zack said with a smirk.

"It's not that…" Fenris said slowly turning away from him again, "I began to remember... my life before. Just… flashes."

"It's too much. This is too fast. I cannot… do this."

Zack felt – for some strange reason – worry and fear for Fenris, and for some strange reason, he blurted out, "We can work through this."

Fenris' face was full of sorrow. "I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool." He turned away, and this strange feeling suddenly took hold of him, begging Zack to say something, anything to get Fenris to stay.

But he couldn't.

"All I wanted was to be happy… even for just a little while. Forgive me." Fenris said those last two words softly as he left.

The strange feeling didn't leave Zack. He just felt worse. That strange feeling wanted to run after Fenris and hold him tightly, and beg him not to go. But he just sat there, frozen to the spot.

Zack shook his head. Why was he feeling like this? It was stupid. Sure, Fenris was good, but it wasn't anything to be upset over. Well, maybe a little, but Fenris wasn't the best in the world. Now he could sleep with Anders. He didn't need Fenris.

So why were tears coming from his eyes?

Why was he feeling so emotional?

It was stupid, stupid, stupid and childish to boot.

He should move on. This wasn't helping him get the Viscount's position at all. He had to control himself. He wanted to sleep with Fenris out of lust, and nothing more. Sure, Fenris was good to talk to, and he enjoyed sharing his wine. But that was all.

He had to get up, and start planning on seducing Anders. If he did it right, Anders would finally be under his control. He knew the mage lusted after him, and by using that lust, Anders could be quietened.

He didn't need to be with Fenris at all. He shouldn't care.

But Zack curled up in his bed for the rest of the day, just sitting there, eyes open and frozen still.

*

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble that came to mind while drying dishes. :P Zack is the favourite out of all my Hawkes, but it's unlikely that I'll write more of his story. Basically, Zack wants to be in a position of power, and that opportunity comes when he goes to Kirkwall, as it's ruled by a Viscount, and not a King or Queen. So with subtle political manoeuvres and taking the right sides (aka the side of the Templars) he slowly rises to power with the help of his friends...


End file.
